Learning to Share
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Having to choose between the two is almost impossible, they're two sides of the same coin and they make her feel ... indescribable, which is why they have to work through a hard lesson.


Flaxen spikes peak out from underneath the thick blanket draped over the bed, legs scrunching it up as the lean frame beneath it proceeds to curl into a ball. The absence of warmth from the other side of the bed shakes him of his sleep, bright blue eyes trying to figure out where the other person has gone. He sits up and yawns, rubbing at his eyes while shoving the sheets away only to be met with a blast of icy air coming from the vent across the room. Goose bumps form over his bare torso and legs, making him wish he had worn sweat pants instead of shorts. He doesn't mind too much though, being cold is nothing compared to the feel of her smooth skin against his.

A blush settles over his cheeks as he thinks of her dressed in the simplest of things. She had stayed over at their apartment unexpectedly, causing her to have to borrow a few articles of clothing from the duo. Once again, he doesn't mind except for the fact that his roommate was here, leaving them with no alone time save for when they had laid down to go to bed, proceeding in cuddling together beneath the veil of sheets. He stands and shakes the sleep from his limbs, heading out to the living room of the apartment, an instant frown forcing his mouth into a fallen crescent.

His "roommate" lounges on the couch with his bare feet propped up on the coffee table. Jeans, too tight to be called jeans, are held on his hips by nothing but a simple white belt. His jacket is left unzipped and has fallen open to reveal a pale, well muscled chest … with her hand resting on it. His ebony hair is spiked every which way, a comb probably not having touched it in days, not that he needs one. She, in contrast to him, still looks like she has just gotten out of bed. She still wears an oversized t-shirt that hides her gentle curves perfectly while her long, lunar hair is still rumbled from sleep, yet long fringes still cross over to hide her left eye from all sight.

Golden eyes lock with blue as the two glare at each other, the dark haired male speaking up first. "Good morning Ven." A smile, that could rival the most suspicious cat, picks up the corners of his lips as his arm winds tighter around the girl's shoulders.

"Vanitas." Both boys eyes are drawn down to her lips, full and pale pink. Her piercing crimson eye steadies itself on Vanitas, "Share."

A sort of predatory growl seems to reverberate in his throat as he shoves her down against the cushions, legs easily straddling hers as he leans over her, eyes shining with a seductive gleam. "Why? You know you like me better." A tongue dances across the line of her jaw, his eyes smirking up at Ven who's face couldn't get any redder.

"V-Van just leave her a-alone!" Ven finds himself stumbling backwards as the last syllable of that sentence slips from his dry lips, tongue reaching out to lick at them as Vanitas slips off of Fuu. His attention strays over to her relaxed form, the shirt being ruffled thanks to Vanitas, before being snapped back as he finds his back up against the wall. "What are you d-doing?" A surprised squeak of sorts is all he gives out as Vanitas palms slam against the wall on either side of his head.

The dark haired man leans forward, his lips hovering just at Ven's ear, his breath sending violent chills down Ven's spine. "She said '_share_', Ven. Be a man and follow my lead."

Ven's face tilts to the side in an attempt to not let Vanitas see the blush dusting his cheeks. He's _never_ thought about … about doing … _that_, especially with Vanitas alongside them. It just seems odd in his eyes, but the warning glare Vanitas sends him convinces him that he's best to follow along or he'll have a very angry Vanitas set loose on him later.

A wink is all he receives before Vanitas slinks back over to Fuu, sitting back down in his spot and lifting her into his lap. Ven hesitantly ambles over to the couch, sitting down so that one leg is hanging over. Before he can blink all he sees is steel blue as Vanitas scoots closer to him, Fuu sandwiched perfectly between them as her legs seem to wrap around Vanitas' waist. His blue eyes vanish as his eyes squeeze shut, some form of convincing going on inside his mind, every sensible brain cell telling him to go with it.

Fuu's fingers reach down to twine with Ven's, their palms seeming to fit together like two sides of the same heart. As cheesy as it sounds, he believes it, letting his body lean forward as she leans back against him, his lips peppering gentle, butterfly kisses over her neck. Vanitas presses his lips roughly against hers, his hands roaming over her body until they drift lower and lower, her teeth breaking the skin on his bottom lip as a warning.

He rolls his eyes but takes the warning seriously, knowing she could knock his teeth out of his face if she really wanted to. Which is exactly why he lets her stand up, her and Ven's fingers always staying locked together as she leads him back to their room, leaving Vanitas staring at their backs as he licks his lips, the metallic taste of blood lingering on his tastebuds. In less than a second he's at their heels and shutting the door to the bedroom. As he turns around he can't help but grin.

Fuu lies on top of Ven, their bodies pressing together just as close as their lips, which barely seem to part for shallow breaths. The two lovers don't even notice the third of their trio of love staring at them like a lion. Ven's trembling hands rest at her waist as she dominates his lips, his face and body hot with emotion. She grinds slowly and teasingly down against the already rising tent of his pants, causing his lips to part in a slight gasp. Fuu takes the opportunity without hesitation; slipping her tongue inside and letting it roam the cavern of his mouth, completely entranced by his sweet taste and the wet muscle prodding back at her own.

Just as she goes to part from his mouth he latches his own around her tongue, sucking softly as his arms wrap completely around her waist. Vanitas takes the opportunity to stride forward and climb onto the bed, he stays at their feet as he grabs at her ass, giving a squeeze before his fingers slip up under the rim of the shirt. His thumbs twist into the sides of her panties, hooking them around his thumbs as he suddenly yanks them down, causing her to squirm greatly to get her tongue away from Ven's mouth and to gain some sort of control back.

'Cornered' quickly becomes an understatement as she realizes she's not going to be dominating anything the second Vanitas gets a hold of her. His golden eyes instantly begin taking in the pale thighs as her haven is already wet from his earlier antics. She does as he hints at without words, her panties being discarded to some unknown place in the room. Vanitas perches behind her, fingers taking the advantage of her spread legs, making shivers suddenly ripple through her body. Below her Ven glances over her shoulder and at Vanitas, surprised at the same time as not that he's already at it.

As Fuu leans down to nibble at Ven's neck, Ven lets his hands wander to the breasts still hidden beneath his shirt while Vanitas grazes his fingers over her clit, briefly slipping them between her folds before retreating. Bruises slowly begin to take shape along the crook of the blonde's neck, Fuu sitting up on his lap as Vanitas stays behind her, reaching for the hem of the shirt still donning her body. Almost like dominoes falling in sequence; her shirt is discarded along with Vanitas' jacket. Her slender fingers reach behind her to tug at the clip of his belt while he sucks on her neck.

Ven sits up, instinct being the only thing he's relying on as he gazes at the milky skin and perk, pink nibbles staring back at him. A hand caresses one, tweaking the hardened nipple between his thumb and index finger, while his tongue flicks over the other before his whole mouth latches onto her breast. Vanitas presses aggressive kisses against her jaw as she leans back against his bare chest, head turning to the side only for her lips to be captured by a passionate kiss.

She never has been able to decide between the two, even though she's technically dating Ven, meaning twice the amount of heat begins to build up in her body as a blush dusts over her cheeks. In her mind she feels bad about this, having Ven go along with this, but as her womanhood begins to pulsate accompanied by the lust clouding her eyes, she can't help but let a soft moan break from her lips as Vanitas pulls away. He only does so to slip the now tighter jeans from his legs along with his boxers, letting Ven occupy her needs as he does. As he get back behind Fuu she can feel his member press against her bottom, the indention her knees making into the mattress deepening as Vanitas pulls her close, allowing Ven to get rid of his own.

The blonde slips the shorts down as far as he can. But as he draws his leg up to slip one leg out at a time he finds his knee brushing harshly against Fuu's womanhood, causing a sharp hiss to break from free from her occupied lips, Vanitas not letting the sound reach very far in the least. However, when Ven purposely grinds his other knee up into Fuu, she moans into Vanitas mouth, the sound vibrating their lips further against one another as their tongues graze together.

Vanitas rolls his eyes as they part, letting their breathing even back out at least a little, all three of them breathing shallowly when Ven suddenly realizes what Vanitas intends to do. The blonde's face immediately turns red and even more so when Vanitas clarifies it. "It's so we don't fight. Plus, she'll really like it~." he purrs out against Fuu's neck, Ven hearing each word perfectly.

Fuu can't help but smile softly at Ven as she leans back down over him, taking his hand and twining their fingers together. The soft, chaste kiss she gives him is all it takes to give him just enough confidence to slide further up on the bed, taking her with him as Vanitas licks at his lips, waiting for the perfect moment to move in as well. She can feel Ven's stiff member press teasingly against her clit as they move, her teeth gritting together as the tip presses shyly into her folds. That's when she realizes there's another one prodding at her, each getting lightly coated with her nectar that drizzles down her thighs from all the movement and activity.

Two fingers briefly delve into her folds before vanishing, only to reappear in the form of a sharp pain in her rear, those fingers stretching a completely different entrance; in and out, side to side, curling and poking. Her mind can barely comprehend the idea of having Vanitas in her in that way when Ven pecks at her cheek, "You … sure?" Fuu can only find herself nodding, knowing the pain will eventually subside into something so much sweeter than sugar.

Fuu digs her nails into Ven's shoulders as he arches up into her and she presses herself down onto his stiff limb, almost causing Ven to gasp at how tight she is around his erection. But he kisses her lips as she continues to push him inside of her, all the way to the point where she winces in pain, the tip of him pressing against the thin hymen. She swallows hard and bites at the inside of her cheek, Vanitas' hot breath suddenly grazing over her ear as he licks at her neck, "It won't hurt … for long."

Relying only on his words and Ven's sweet smile, she shoves herself down further onto Ven's shaft at the same second as Vanitas pushes his own member into her rear, both parts of her body trying to stretch to accommodate their erections, her walls tight and causing a chorus of groans to slip from their lips. Fuu's harsh scream is cut off as Ven hurriedly and very sloppily, kisses her; long and deep. Her fingers slip away from Ven's shoulders and fist themselves into the tousled sheets as Ven whispers sweet nothings into her ear, the blonde feeling the small amount of blood trickle out of her. Vanitas on the other hand continues to slide in and out of her, a gasping moan slipping out along with another small yelp she tries to mask, "Ven, move," is all she can get out past that.

Not wanting her to be in pain, but not wanting to deny her pleasure either; Ven begins to grind up against her in an attempt to get further inside while Vanitas slams into her from behind, her flushed body being squished perfectly in between their sweaty bodies. Fuu struggles to breath in the middle of the noises reverberating in her throat; between Ven thrusting up then Vanitas grinding down, her vocals haven't been used this much since she could talk.

Her lips stay glued with Ven's, their lips bruised from the kissing even as his hands squeeze her breasts, fondling them as one of her hands stays tangled in his blonde spikes. Now if only she could turn around and kiss Vanitas she would be thrilled, for while he grips tightly at one of her thighs to keep himself steady, the other is wound around her waist, fingers rubbing hard and slow against her clit. All of the friction of their flushed skin keeps their bodies grinding against one another, lust welling up inside of them as they each push closer and closer to their climax while the speed and intensity speeds up.

Fuu finds herself barely able to breathe as the feeling of being torn apart is unreal all the while the heat and wetness of her caverns keeping Ven and Vanitas pumping into her in a synced rhythm. Their unified groans fill each others' ears, keeping each of their bodies moving.

The fire burning in their bodies begins to flare; Ven arching his body up as he grinds up against her pelvis, her breasts pressing hard into his hands as her body bends with theirs, Vanitas still slamming down into her. She can feel every muscle in her body tighten, especially the ones around their members as her vision seems to go white from ecstasy.

A jumbled moan of names ties them together as she seems to melt between them, their lips finding either side of her neck and peppering kisses all along it as they ride the final waves of pure bliss rolling through them. Moving slowly as to not hurt her, they both pull out slowly and let her collapse onto the bed.

Vanitas lies on his side as an arm winds tightly around her waist while Ventus has an arm underneath her, her neck resting against it as she lolls her head to each side, giving them a chaste kiss on the cheek. Fuu's leg tangle with Ven's as Vanitas rests his head on her breast, almost like a pillow, her fingers coming up to comb through his ebony spikes, mind still lost in the white fire of pleasure.

But her eyes slowly drift close, body completely worn even as Ven softly kisses her cheek and Vanitas kisses the top of her other hand. She couldn't be any happier that they figured out how to get along for once, her heart big enough for them to share. Which is why she'd be making sure that they fix her dinner tonight because her ass is staying in bed.

* * *

><p><em>I swear the world was against me to write this. Every time I got started people would walk in. How embarrassing.<br>This is for "you-know-who-you-are" over on dA for winning a Kiriban of mine.  
>^^ Hope you like it~! :3<em>


End file.
